1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a latching assembly, and more particularly to an electronic device using the latching assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as notebook computers are popular because of their convenience. An electronic device generally includes a main body and a cover hinged on the main body, capable of being latched with the main body to protect the screen when the electronic device is not used.
A latching mechanism applied in the electronic device generally includes a hook protruding from the cover and a groove defined in the main body. The cover is capable of being latched with the main body when the hook is received in the groove.
However, the hook protruding from the cover may affect appearance and be easily damaged. Furthermore, reception of the hook in the groove may loosen with time.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.